1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the cloth takeup regulator of a weaving loom and in particular to a device for releasing and stopping the cloth takeup motion at least during one weft shot or pick while the loom is running.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is already a known practice to make use of devices for periodically stopping the forward motion of the fabric in order to obtain blows of the slay with intermittent takeup motion, especially for one cycle of the loom out of two. Thus, during each alternate cycle, the weft thread is beaten-up by the read without previously advancing the cloth over a distance corresponding to one weaving cycle of the loom.
In these known devices, an actuating member usually consisting of an electromagnet which is excited periodically initiates disengagement of a clutch-type coupling system interposed in the kinematic transmission chain which drives the cloth takeup roller and produces a braking action on the regulator. However, this electromagnet is required to produce action on parts under load and to exert a high disengagement and braking force which is produced by the electromagnet. In consequence, the electromagnet has to be of large size, is therefore costly and has an appreciable power consumption.